Batman v Superman: The Knightmare
by knight Of Cybertron 1984
Summary: (BvS spoilers). In a possible future. Superman becomes a totalitarian dictator, creating an army and killing millions. The man who failed to prevent this, known as Batman, is now leading a resistance force against the god, hoping to kill him before the human race faces extinction. Fighting both Superman & Darkseid's forces, Batman now broken, goes down the path of a crueler man.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I am Knight and this is technically my first batman v Superman story. I saw the movie a couple of days ago, i'm in love with it. One of my favorite parts was the Knightmare scene, Batman's fantastic fights with the troopers, the visuals, the Darkseid/Apokolips references. The 'evil' superman scene. Everything, oh and the Flash cameo that extended from that. What you might not know is that it is widely believed that that nightmare was actually a possible future. One forged when the friendship of Bats and Supes, never comes to pass and someone Clark loves dies...setting up a chain of events that lead to the near destruction of humanity. This future was rewritten when Bruce and Clark become friends and unite against Lex and Doomsday.  
This is an attempt by me to explore that possible future, Batman experiences, the metahumans still left, the villains, some off what led to this future's occurrence and perhaps maybe how the Flash went back to warn Bruce?...i dunno someone else already did that story so it might not be needed. Also the extended edition of BvS will be out in the summer, so i might miss some key things because of it, but this is based of my DC knowledge and what happened in the movie. So lets see how this goes.  
(note: obvious spoilers in this story)**

 **Disclaimer: Batman/Superman and all characters belong to Jerry Siegal/Joe Shuster/Bob Kane/Bill Finger and DC comics. Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice belongs to Warner bros and DC. I own none of these properties.  
**

* * *

 _ **Batman v Superman: The Knightmare  
**_ _ **  
Chapter 1: The feeling of powerlessness**_

Bruce Wayne had Superman right where he wanted him. The god now weakened by Kryptonite had little strength left, he lay on the floor weakened. The vigilante removed his already set spear and slowly walked towards Superman. Now close to him his rage was evident. Ever since the battle of metropolis his every action had been for this moment, this alien, could not be trusted. With his death he would finally do something that mattered, he would have a legacy. He used the spear's properties to cut his cheek. he had made the god bleed. He stamped on Superman's neck, there he was pinned down.

'YOU were never a GOD' Bruce snarled. he rose the spear, ready to piece the alien with the only weapon that could.  
'YOU WEREN'T EVEN A MAN' he angrily insulted. with the raised spear, he was ready to do it, ready to kill to defend humanity.  
Superman squirmed, not in fear for himself but for somebody else. he tried as best he could to speak, 'PLEASE...YOU'RE LETTING HIM KILL MARTHA...' he pleaded.

Batman froze, with one word his nightmare had returned. he flashed back to that night, the night he could never forget. Where the monster gunned down his parents in cold blood. The pain and anger returned and also confusion. he pressed his foot down further, demanding to know how this false god knew his name. 'what does that mean?' he questioned. 'HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME?!' he demanded, pressing his foot further.

'Find...HIM...SAVE MARTHA' he pleaded. His life seemed to be ebbing away by the second. Batman was even ore angry and confused, the flashes kept coming, constantly reminding him of that night. His rage increased tenfold.  
'WHY? WHY DID YOU SAY THAT NAME?!...MARTHA?! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT NAME?!' he angrily and emotionally demanded. He didn't notice Pulitzer winning reporter Lois lane enter the hall. She knelt down next to Superman, in shock at what was happening.  
'CLARK?...PLEASE STOP' she cried in anguish,  
'WHY DID HE SAY THAT NAME' he demanded again.  
'It's his mothers name...HIS MOTHERS NAME' she quickly answered.

The answer hit batman like a brick. He removed his hold on Superman and stepped back away from them. 'Martha? his mother is Martha? we have different mothers but same name...' he thought to himself. he was seeing the alien in a new light. Before he was his enemy, a inhuman god. The mission had been his only priority. But now he realised the truth.  
'Joe Chill?!' he thought, remembering the mugger who took his life away from him. 'I was becoming Joe Chill, that monster...if i had killed Superman for my own benefit...i would be no better than that monster...NO, NO WHAT HAVE I DONE' his cruelty diminishing, his humanity was returning. Angrily he tossed away the spear, the alien was more human than he realised. 'he was not scarred for his own life...not pleading to be spared. He wanted me to save Martha, his mother. He was willing to die to save her...not only would i have gone down into that darkness...but Martha would die too'.

Superman told him that Lex wanted him, to kill him otherwise his mother would die. She was running out of time. Lois told them that power was being drained from the city and that it could only be Lex. With this knowledge acquired and Superman recovered he told him to go to the ship to stop Lex. batman stood close to this god, but now he was no god, just a fellow man. Superman places a gentle hand on Bruce's shoulder. 'Find her...please save Martha' he begged. Looking into his eyes he knew what he had to do, he was powerless as a child to save his mother. He was powerless against a god, but never again would he allow another man's mother to die.

Never again would Martha die...

'I promise... Martha won't die'...

* * *

 **Location: Earth, the not too distant future**

Batman woke up. He realised he had had another one of his dreams, of the time before...the time before Superman turned on humanity. He sighed getting out of his bed. Looking about the room he saw how grotty and worn down it was. This was no Wayne manor or any Batcave. Just a long abandoned prison complex. The prisoners died or left long ago, no need for prisoners in the apocalypse. It had been accommodated a few weeks ago, a new hideout/base of operations was needed. The last one had been destroyed by the enemy forces, but having planned for this Batman and his men escaped the carnage. Now the resided here, the war on Superman was still ongoing but any form of resistance has had little impact on Kal-El's regime. Batman hoped to change that.

Getting out of the old bed groggily he drank from the nearby canteen of water. the planet was becoming a wasteland and water was more precious than fossil fuels were in the old days. he rubbed his sore, tired and stressed eyes. His sleep patterns had been irregular, some days he hardly slept at all. Unlike before the war, where he had a regular routine, Bruce Wayne by day, vigilante by night, he was now a constant tactician, resistance fighter and dark Knight. usually getting little time to relax. Not that he could relax with his inner demons constantly reminding him of is failures, the death and suffering he has outlived. His failure to destroy Superman, all of this plus the stressful life he had now had led to a further broken state. Now he knew nothing put powerlessness and revenge.

He wore a unshaven stubble, giving off a worn, war veteran look. Couple that with his constant scowled face and Bruce was hardly a well kept man anymore. he started getting his suit on. It was relatively the same suit he wore during he period he was preparing to face Superman for the first time. It is a highly durable Kevlar-titanium weave suit/combat armour. Invulnerable to knives, and small caliber bullets. it is very fireproof. the cowl, neck, boots and gauntlets can deflect, block or absorb small arms rounds and blades. Though it did hold some vulnerability's some areas can be stabbed ,not fatally but enough to cause pain. The suit and cape can protect the wearer from small scale explosions, such as exploding flame thrower tanks.  
It was more worn now, scratches and bullet holes littered the suit. Dust and mud gave it a look suited to the landscape. Underneath the suit he wore clothing suited to a desert lifestyle, visible along the neckline. The lower half of his suit remained the same, but was brown coloured to help camouflage efforts. The suit was caked in sand and dust, that keeps on building up every time bat,an goes outside on missions.

He did not wear the cowl just yet, looking in the mirror, he saw how he looked. He saw the torture, the pain, the powerlessness he felt. If helped drive him in missions, staring at what he had become, the dark Knight. little trace of the man before superman's turn remained. he had become even more broken, world weary and cynical. Any morals he once held, except bonds with allies, were relatively gone. Those who stood in his way to destroying Superman...would not stand their very long. He slowly pulled the cowl over his head. His decent into the knight complete. He grabbed and wore his utility belt, his life line, complete with and arsenal of gadgets, weapons and tools to aid in missions. Now complete he headed out his makeshift room. The former rooms and cells of the prison were now homes for batman's followers. It was hardly sanctuary but it was safe for now. As walked through the complex, his men greeted him and he greeted them back. the morning was relatively peaceful, you''d think that the end of the world wasn't happening right now. Batman knew it was a lie, he lost hope a long time ago.

* * *

He arrived where he needed to be, the former wardens office. Now it was a war room, maps and files were everywhere the notice boards now where used for investigations and war plans. Targets and who those targets linked to were detailed. Batman was pleased at how quickly it was set up, it was more important than ever to do the job quickly. Especially with Superman's stormtrooper's hunting them. The large main table had map and was used to plan movements, supply runs and strikes. Bruce still missed his Batcomputer, the maps and everything seemed too primitive compared to the multi-purpose super computer. But as a man well versed in many abilities he could manage. There his lieutenants, among other important allies made their plans. The shared their greetings and so the morning report and plans would be made.

'So men give me a run down' batman asked them.  
Rob his first lieutenant, answered first, 'Batman sir, last nights supply runners came back safe. More food and water were added to the stockpile. last nights scouts reported Parademon scouts, but they were miles away, our scouts weren't spotted' Rob reported. Batman grunted, taking in the information.  
'Good we don't want those bastard alien's finding us. What about Superman's regime, have any been spotted?' he asked, wanting to make sure the bases location wasn't discovered was always top priority.  
'The scouts noticed a few of their patrols out west, they followed the regular patrol patterns and the scouts are positive, they were not spotted. We are sure we are secure' he reported. Rob was Bruce's right hand, right from the formation of the Sons of batman. Before the men under Bruce's command were a gang, a cult practically worshiping him. Today they are a strong unit under his command, waging war against a tyrant. They were effectively a family.

'Excellent' Batman commended, 'so if all goes well we our base of operations will be secure, and we are one step closer to taking down this alien tyrant' he sternly revealed. His men cheered at this, even if he was not charismatic his followers were loyal to the core and all believed in Batman's crusade. He analysed the map, noting the placements of troops, enemy locations, advantages etc. Everything in his life was about the mission, the death of Superman is the number one priority. 'What about today' he asked, 'this mornings scouts, what have they reported?' he asked, he had to make absolutely sure they were secure any advantage Superman had could spell their doom.

'Well Bats we sent out five this morning, out west again just as a precaution. Those troopers till posed a threat' one of his men revealed.  
Bruce was wary of this, 'You said that like they haven't come back yet...where are they?' he asked.  
'Well we sent them out at 0600, on a two hour vigil. it is currently eight thirty, perhaps their is a explanation for this?' Rob queried.  
Batman did not like that, he was not taking any chances any problem could be a disaster for them. 'Rob...i'm going after them' he revealed determinedly. the men were shocked they were not used to such determination before, Batman turned to leave.  
'But batman, what if something bad happens, like a trap for instance. You might not make it back, think what'll happen to us?' Rob questioned, in a attempt to prevent his leader from committing suicide. he knew tat deep down batman had a death wish.

'Rob those are my men, if Superman gets his hands on them, we might not have a future. I'm going after them...alone' he replied. He left it at that and left the room, heading off to get the rest of his equipment. He cared for his men and he knew that no matter how strong their resolve, Superman would get the information out of them. He could not allow that to happen, not when he was so close to defeating the false god. Arriving at the tactical clothing room, he met Don. Rob's best friend and commander of both the scout parties and the supply runners. One of the most important jobs. Don told Batman where the men's last location of the scout party was, what they had with them, the stats for each member and much more.

Satisfied batman grabbed his trench coat that he used when out in the desert wasteland. It provided extra protection and camouflage, he also grabbed his goggles as eye protection. He pulled it over his cowl and he was now suited for the rescue operation. Don also expressed his worries, which batman shrugged off. he headed to the armory. There he grabbed two pistols, and a couple of clips. He placed them into the holsters on his belt. In the past Batman wouldn't have dared use such weapons, but that was before Superman. he left the armory and headed out to the front entrance, their the prison gates opened allowing him to leave, the bright light and desert was quite blinding, and an appalling site. Looking around he took in the devastation, the destroyed towns and cities, the lifeless wasteland. The remnants of civilization.

His horse was brought up to him, which he mounted. He was also an expert horse rider, the only had horses and only a certain number could ride them. hence why horses were only used when needs be. now knowing where to go he rode off out west. The horse picked up speed, galloping across the wasteland. Batman knew every second counted, he was ready to face whatever danger awaited.

He was ready to be one step closer to losing his powerlessness...and finally destroy a god.  
 **  
end of chapter one  
**

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading. Yeah it i not action packed just yet, but i wanted to explore some of the history of the knightmare future, via the scene where bats and Supes set aside their differences, and then parallel it to the future where that never happened, more of what exactly happened will be revealed further on in the story, from both Bruce's and Clark's perspectives. I expanded on batman's allies, and seeing as the film took a lt from the dark Knight returns, i figured they would be a version of the sons of batman cult from that novel. i even included the former mutants Don and Rob so some actual Dc characters could be in batman's resistance. No i don't know if a robin or Batgirl etc, lived or not as BvS didn't really tell us. their are rumored of Barbara Gordon being in the Knightmare sequence, but as it is nit confirmed i didn't want to take the risk.**  
 **In the next chapter Batman saves the scout party from the Regime's clutches and i explore more of how cruel and broken Batman has become. Also i will attempt to do action scenes, probably nowhere near as awesome as in the movie but i'll try.**  
 **Please do review fellow BvS fans, i could use the help. I can take requests for story ideas, or characters perhaps to be used, anything from Darkseid's appearance to Doomsday's return (which may or may not happen anyway)...anything except rude sexual stuff you naughty people, i don't think Batman would be into that stuff when he's busy killing and breaking bones and stuff.**

 **See you next time, same bat time, same bat channel.**  
 **(you get it...60's batman TV series reference...no? ok then...sigh)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's Knight. So yeah i figured i'd get the next chapter out as soon as possible, cos why not.  
So this chapter will explore more of the world of the Knightmare future, the look, the Regime etc. Also i will attempt to showcase any of the humanity Bruce has left, which is his connection to his men. Also I want o explore some of his tactical mind and how violent and unhinged he really is in the combat scenes. They are obviously not as good as the movies though.  
thanks for faving/following this story oh and reviewing...please review, pretty please. Oh well maybe in this chapter**

 **Disclaimer: Batman/Superman and all characters belong to Jerry Siegal/Joe Shuster/Bob Kane/Bill Finger and DC comics. Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice belongs to Warner bros and DC. I own none of these properties.  
**

* * *

 _ **Batman v Superman: The Knightmare**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Good men turn cruel**_

 _ **Location: Wayne manor, prior to First Superman fight.**_

Alfred: 'You know you can't win this. It's suicide'

Bruce: 'I'm older now than my father ever was. This may be the only thing i do that matters'

Alfred: 'Twenty years of fighting criminals amounts to nothing?'

Bruce:'Criminals are like weeds, Alfred; pull up one, another grows in it's place. This is about the future of of the world. This is my legacy...'

* * *

 **Location: North America, New Jersey, the not too distant future**

It was a while away until batman would reach the scouts. He had been riding for at least half an hour. Galloping through the sandy, desolate remnants of civilization. He passed sky scrapers, or what remained, objects like mail boxes and signs. Rusted cars and other vehicles still remained. The land was scorched black. Signs of Superman's oppression could be seen like human bones, a reminder of humanity's fate. For Batman these only reminded him of his failures in the past and his mission. He had Superman in his grasp that day, but in a state of weakness he lived. Now the human race payed the price, this only made Bruce a further broken man.

He covered his mouth with the black cloth around his neck, providing full body protection against the elements. Luckily Though there were no sandstorms, one of the many hazards as a result of earths destruction. This was good for the horse too, it was one of the few fast ways to travel in the new Earth. Most of the vehicles were controlled by Superman's Regime, meaning the 'Son's of Batman' were limited in movement. Vehicles were used primarily for emergency transportation, or to escape bases when they were compromised. This helped save on much needed fuel and reduced the need for maintenance and repair work. The regime however had always made vehicle's one of their main assets. Helicopters, motorcycles, tanks, armored personnel carriers, jeeps. All were maintained and utilised for Superman's will, though they were mainly used for large assaults, or chases. Batman's men had to be trained to destroy, incapacitate or effectively avoid these if their operation was to exceed. Though without his large majority of bat vehicles, even Bruce knew not to tempt fate by attacking them.

Horses though limited in number were the easiest and most effective option, for missions like the rescue op being conducted. They were obviously living things and thus needed the basic things humans needed to survive. This was work for the men, but worth it. Batman however was not thinking of the horse, rather the mission. Every second counted, if the regime got their hands on the scouts it could lead the troopers right to the prison. Batman could not afford any setbacks, Superman had to be destroyed, their torture could mean humanity's future. The broken, cynical, world weary, powerless and unhinged Knight, was nearing the location. He stopped his horse to let it rest, getting of the saddle he climbed on top of a big boulder nearby and took out his binoculars.  
Three apartment building's stood at the scouts chosen vigil site. The once proud buildings of old, were now scarred, wounded shells of a once proud race. Now that race is either dust, indoctrinated stormtroopers or captured for the monstrosity known as Darkseid. Humanity's progress is gone. All that remained was it's bones.

* * *

The three buildings were shells of what they once were. The two on the side had collapsed in on themselves. Only a few floors remained, but there was no way the scouts hid inside them, the entrances were blocked of by rubble. The mid one however was relatively intact. A large number of upper floors were gone, clearly toppled over. But enough of the building was structurally intact to house the scouts one at least one of the many apartments. Batman scouted out the area around it, he was quite far away but with his specially designed binoculars, he could make out what was there, he did not like what he saw.

'Superman's troops' he realised, 'they must be one of the patrols Rob spoke of. They must be investigating the building, explaining why my men haven't left' he analysed. He moved closer to the site, he was likely far enough away to not be recognised, but he still used stealth. 'If they spotted me...it would be a terrible way to die' he thought. Not only was Bruce's morals almost gone, but he also sometimes wondered why he went on. In certain situations he would think about if they would lead to his death, and if it would be a good way to die. He often sought an honorable death, most preferably facing Superman once more.

Scanning the troopers positions he started to come up with a strategy, or strategies for the situation. 'Two guards at the main entrance, easily avoidable. No one else outside so the rest must be inside the structure. From the number of vehicles, probably about twenty troopers. If i come in from the front entrance, it might give them time to prepare. I can't allow that. With all the windows out i can use my grapple to enter one of the upper floors. take them by surprise, and use fear, intimidation and my skills to take them all out close quarters' he planned. Taking some more time to plan out, he checked his equipment and found a cave big enough to hold his horse. After making sure it couldn't run off, he exited the cave and started stealthily approaching the buildings. Using the rocky formations and boulders as cover, and his skills he made it to the area. Taking cover near the unoccupied building on the left, he made some final scans before approaching the target. Getting out his grapple gun he aimed for one of the higher floors and fired. It easily attached to the debris, then it pulled him a at great speed to the windowsill, he climbed into the room as the wire and claw retracted quickly, instantly ready for later use.

Batman placed the grapple back in his utility belt. he took the time to examine the apartment, pretty much a wreck, but the floor was stable, that was a good sign. He took time to listen to the sounds. The sounds of heavy boots moving, chatter among the troopers, sounds of the weapons to help identify some of them. of course this only worked for the closest troopers, but it was enough. Some of them were above, some below. Batman would have to use his strategy but adapt it accordingly to the situations as they appear. He walked towards the door, pressing his ear against it to hear if anyone was close by. At least two were outside, two going past and one coming his way. batman placed his hand on the door handle, waiting for the right moment.  
he opened the door quickly and powerfully hitting the trooper coming his way, knocking him to the ground. Before the other two could react he threw Batarangs at their hands making them drop their guns. The one on the floor tried to get up, but batman swiftly kicked him in the face, knocking him down again. He then, what to them seemed supernatural ran at the other two troopers. he jumped in the air delivering a powerful snap kick, dropping him too the floor powerfully. the caped crusader then elbowed the back of the others head, swept him of his feet so he would fall on his front, then stomped on his head brutally. The other tried to get up but, batman dragged him to his feet, he pulled his head back then delivered a devastating headbutt on the soldier.

Noticing the one from further away getting back up he picked up one of the guns and fired a burst in his knee. The trooper cried out and fell to the floor. Wanting to finish this quickly he ran at the soldier, jumped in the air and brought the rifle but down over his head. The three were now unconscious, though the action might have alerted the others. 'Okay work my way up...or down?' the thought, wondering the best way to start taking them down. till holding the rifle he moved along the balcony, and looked down to see the lower floors. Seeing how many were on each level. he then took out his grapple and attached it to the balcony on the upper floor. Satisfied that it would hold him, he jumped of and quickly rappelled down. The rifle in one hand. Moving down quickly anyone who saw him go down would have had a slow reaction to his presence. he arrived at the lower three floors, suspended in the air. he pointed the rifle at the two at the entrance. Firing bursts into the two, dropping them. When a couple on the floor above tried to aim at him, he with advanced reflexes fired at them taking them out. He then set the grapple to raise him up a few levels, the two on hat floor were no match for batman's quick fire rate. the clip now empty Batman dropped the rifle, he swung onto the banister, finding the retracted the claw. On the opposite side of the floor, a trooper came of a room. Batman quickly fired his grapple at the trooper, it piercing his armour. He then pulled, with his great strength and use of leverage he managed to pull the trooper over the railing. To fall down several floors yelling.

* * *

If that trooper was dead, he did not care. He looked up to the next floor. The two floors up also held troopers, who were now prepared for him, they frantically fired at him, hoping to kill The legendary Bat. he jumped down and ran towards the stairs. using his agility and armour he had avoided the brunt of the attack. he jumped up to the next floor and launched a surprise attack on the troopers. The four on that level didn't know what hit them. batman jumped in the air and performed a powerful elbow drop on the first one, knocking him to his knees. He he then grabbed the next ones rifle, then head butted him. he ripped the rifle from his grasp then hit him in the face with the butt of it. With lightning speed, he swung the gun around at the one of his knees hitting him on the back of the head, sending him dazed to the floor. The other two couldn't get a clean shot, much to Bruce's advantage. He ran at the second one at speed, grabbing him by the shoulders while flipping over him. He took the trooper with him, using momentum and leverage to throw the man as Bruce landed. The trooper smacked into the other two knocking them down. The force like a hitting them like a car, not letting up batman grabbed a gun of the floor and span round at the other one, shooting him dead.

The others tried to get up and batman span round again with his finger holding down the trigger. The magazine emptying into them, with this floor cleared he canned the next one up. Two troopers in his sight line, both aiming at him. Batman grabbed another rifle and ran out of range, but out of their sight but so that he could see them. They fired upon him, not taking time fir accuracy. Likely they were intimidated, 'Good' Bruce thought. he aimed at them and suppressed them with burst fire.

He then took out his grapple again. He fired it at one hitting him in the face, knocking him back. Then fired again. he dragged the trooper of the railing, sending tumbling to the bottom floor. He then took out the rifle and was now free to shoot the other one. Once he did that he heard others coming down the stairs to flank him. he hid as they arrived at the floor. He then used surprise to his advantage. He knocked ones feet out from under him, then ran at the others, punching them each in the face and moving their guns out of his proximity. One tried to aim for The Bats head, to no avail when he swiftly pointed his gun to the ceiling making him shoot the roof instead. Batman then Kneed the trooper in the stomach, winding him, then side kicked the other into a wall he bounced of the wall in grunting in pain. Batman then delivered a few punches into the only standing trooper, then grabbed him by the head and at full force slammed it into the railing. The repeated this multiple times until he didn't struggle anymore, if he died from it it didn't matter Batman was unhinged. He then grabbed the one he kneed and simply threw him over the railing to meet his fate. He then grabbed a rifle then fired at the one furthest away pumping him with lead. he then brought the butt of the rifle over the remaining troopers head at full force, before a final punch ended his resistance.

Troopers from the upper floors were either blindly shooting at him, hoping to either hit him with stray shot or scare the resistance leader off. It was hardly effective. he caught the shouts of the barking orders, like 'hold position' or 'provide suppressing fire', it didn't matter they would all be taken down in the end. He caught the creaking of a door near him. He got out a pistol and aimed at the door. It was a very tentative opening, Batman theorised this wasn't a trooper. It was not, the two men looked each other face to face. A sigh of relief came from the man, 'Batman sir your here? not that i'm complaining, we've been trapped in here for hours. A patrol came in and we've been in and out of rooms ever since, trying to avoid them. You've got a plan right sir?' the scout asked.

'Of course I have a strategy, take them all out as fast as possible, get you all out of here' Bruce answered simply. Batman looked up checking the troopers weren't coming down. He went for the nearest rifle and passed it to the scout, who accepted it gladly.  
'phew feel a bit better with this in my hands. But what am I supposed to do, you've taken all those guys down and here's me hiding in here. I'm no soldier, i'm just a scout' he sighed sadly. Batman had warmed a bit to the man, perhaps he could try and help boost his confidence.  
'What's your name son?' Bruce asked.  
'Uhhh...Michael, sir' he replied tentatively, he was quite awestruck being this intimate with his leader. A man only really known well to him, by his legends and stories. Batman didn't look exactly heroic as the legends said, his faced showed pain, torture, world weary-ness. Yet also determination and he had saved him, so he couldn't complain.  
'Michael huh...I'm Bruce' Batman revealed. Michael was quite surprised, he hadn't expected to meet The batman personally, let alone be saved by him or know his true name. It was nice to see some of the man behind the stories he had to admit.  
'Bruce huh?...well thank you for the rescue attempt sir' he said.  
'Where are the others at, do you know' Bruce asked shrugging of the appraisal.  
'Uh no we split up, tried to reduce our chances of being caught. If they haven't come out yet that means the are probably on the upper floors' he informed.  
'Right where the rest of the troopers are...we'll have to take them down quickly' Batman stated.  
'Uh yeah sir, so whats our play they will be ready for us' Michael pointed out.

Batman took a bit of time to think, but he came up with way to still hold the element of surprise. He got up and entered the room Michael exited from, the scout quickly followed him. Batman headed to the window, leaning his head out he looked upwards at the upper floors. 'Okay we have our flanking position' he informed. Michael was a bit skeptical of this.  
'The outside of the building sir?' he questioned.  
Batman took out his grapple gun, 'Yes the outside. I'm going to drop you on the floor above where I'm getting off. Your job is to assist me when i'm nearby, chances are any on the other floors will try to shoot at me'.  
'assist you?' he asked non confidently.  
'Yes...with the automatic rifle in you're hands' he gruffly reminded.  
'Oh yeah, so how am i getting up on the upper floors then?' he asked.  
Batman simply grabbed him, making sure he wouldn't drop him, then he fired his grapple. 'Hang on' he said, before the line took them three floors up, the scout was a bit shocked by this action. Batman dropped him through the window. 'Michael, you are going to stay here, when you hear combat close to the door, you will help provide cover...okay son?'.  
'Uh yeah sure, just a bit weird to be fighting alongside the Batman is all'' he admitted.  
'Son, everyone under my command is a soldier, I'm honored by anyone willing to fight at my side...no matter what job they do' he admitted. Micheal was surprised by this.  
'Yes sir I wont let you down' he happily said. Batman nodded and then used his grapple to head down to the next floor down. There was his stop he entered the room and headed towards the door again. he listened to the sounds to get a fix on their position. Then he got out some of his sticky bombs and planted them on the door.

* * *

He then detonated them, blasting the door to smithereens. The blast sent two troopers straight over the railing, their screams couldn't he heard over all the noise. Batman then quickly ran out, three men remained. Batman grabbed his pistols, he swiftly turned to one then shot him in the head then using both shot the other two down, the attack took under ten seconds. Batman then ran towards the stairs, going up them he was met by five troopers, reacting quickly he got out a gas grenade, readying the canister he threw it at the shocked men. They were enveloped in smoke the men couldn't see the Bat at all, further making them panic. Batman ran into the smoke, the panicked men fired their weapons, but Batman was one step ahead. He kicked one into the wall, then grabbed the other nearest one, then slammed his face of the railing. he then grabbed the man and a human shield, blocking a burst shot, then forced the man to shoot down two of the other ones. He then kicked the back of his knee, dropping him to the floor. He then, one handed, fired the rest of the guns contents into the last armed soldiers face. The smoke was nearly dissipated. he then hammered the back of the skull of the man on his knees with the butt of his own weapon. Batman continued this a couple of more times, before swinging the gun like a bat, whipping the remaining trooper. he then grabbed the man by the shoulder, before delivering a powerful uppercut. Knocking his head back violently, the trooper lost a few teeth and was chocking on his blood. Not letting him recover, batman slammed his hips into the man's stomach, allowing him the leverage to throw him over his shoulder and over the railing. Where he fell to his death.

Michael slowly exited the room he was in. seeing Batman had dealt with the trooper outside he readied for action. he got it alright. Three men aimed right at them reacting quickly the scout fired at them, pinning them down. using the distraction, Batman fired his grapple at the next floor above, it pulled him fast towards the enemy, once he hit the railing he used his momentum to grab a trooper mid motion and slammed him into the wall. All his strength, weight and armour causing huge pain, and stunning him. Batman then quickly engaged a man for his gun, both tried to pull it from each others grip. The other trooper manged to get and angle for a head shot. Michael however had a clean shot and took it, taking the gunman down. Batman now protected, pushed the gun barrel towards the troopers foot and pulled the guns trigger. The man cried in pain, the batman performed an uppercut, then tore the gun from his grip. He pinned him head first towards the railing. he hammered the gun over his head multiple times, till his nose broke, then kept going till he was satisfied the man would not be moving, perhaps not ever.

Batman nodded respect at Michael, who nodded back. Batman Saw the troopers starting to go to the upper floors, clearly they were trying to regroup. he fired his grapple two floors up. Without any troopers he could do so safely. Micheal ran up the flights of stairs after him. While batman continued his cautious climb, Michael tried to keep up. A trooper then burst out of a door and surprised him, Michael wrestled the gun out of his hands. The trooper then punched him in the face, then followed up with more punches. He then pushed the scout against the balcony, and pulled out his knife Michael used both hands to try ad stop the knife from stabbing him. The two struggled over this for about a minute. Michael then seeing a chance, let loose a quick jab to the troopers face. Not letting up he quickly moved out the way and forced the unmoved knife into the troopers chest, he screamed at this. Then Michael took a page out of Batman' book by smacking the troopers head of the railing, repeatedly. Knocking the trooper out. Michael fell to the floor catching a break.

Batman hadn't found any troopers yet. they had clearly gone up to the top floor for a final stand. This was both dangerous and yet also an advantage to Bruce. The reached the floor second of from the top. here the light of the outside was easily visible, due to the fact half the building had collapsed. he heard the noises of shouts and cries and colorful language. listening to them through the paper thin walls, he recognised that the troopers had managed to find the rest of the scouts. They must have been hostages, if the troopers managed to get them out of the building, the Son's of Batman were finished. If they were killed it might not affect the resistance, but it was not something Batman wanted. He would save them, the just needed a plan Following the sounds, he found the apartment directly below where the troopers were. He planted multiple sticky bombs on the ceiling and prepared his grapple gun. Stepping back towards the window ledge. he grappled to the floor above, detonating the bombs at the same time. The blast blew a hoe in the floor, knocking several troopers to their feet. Sending multiple crashing to the floor below, and dazing the others. Batman entered the room, and threw a smoke canister into it, making sure they did not have time to mount an effective retaliation. The troopers on the far reaches of the smoke, held the hostages trying to see Batman through the smoke, they could see some of their allies but not much else.

* * *

The the attack started, screams could be heard, blind gunfire left flashes of colour in the smoke. They saw their men being dragged away punches and kicks connect to them. The sounds of breaking bones. They aimed their guns at the smoke hoping to spot the Bat before he spotted them.

Batman grabbed one trooper and brought his head down onto his knee strike, breaking the troopers nose and knocking him out in one fell swoop. He the kneed another in the chest before a powerful punch smacked him face first into the floor. A trooper fired at the relative spot but missed, Batman threw a Batarang, impaling a troopers shooting hand. He screamed as blood poured out of it, dropping the gun. batman grabbed another troopers gun yanked it our of his grip and side kicked him away. Choosing a spot, he sprayed the rifles bullets in a wide arch emptying it and killing/wounding any troopers there. He jumped on top of the one of the floor and a couple of punches knocked him unconscious. The smoke was beginning to dissipate. Batman ran at a trooper and kicked him into the newly formed hole. A trooper managed to spot him, he aimed his gun at him but batman barged into him forcing to shoot the troopers in the hole instead. He the head butted the trooper before putting him into an arm lock and kneeing him straight into the face. His nose crushed under the impact, and he violently fell on his back, Coughing up blood.

Batman then got out his two pistols. With the dissipated smoke he could see the recovering troopers, he quickly fired at them, getting kill shots or shooting them in the shoulders and knees incapacitating them. he ducked and weaved under the panicked assault rifle fire. His reflexes, strength and speed allowing him to avoid the intimidated soldiers. He went up close to them pistol whipping them or shooting them directly in the head in rage. He was not giving them a second to retaliate. Once his clip was empty we ha to use brute force. He jumped at one grabbing him by the head and slamming him into the floor. He spun on his heels and delivered a devastating uppercut knocking the soldier down for the count. He then grabbed the troopers rifle and Fired at the rest, getting shots in the shoulders, head, legs and vital organs. Batman did not care how he defeated them, he just did it. Where once the man didn't kill at all his feelings of powerlessness and tragedy have turned him into a unhinged, cruel man. His past moral codes gone, all but replaced by the desire to destroy superman. The troopers needed to be dealt with one way or another, preventing the 'weeds' from returning and killing again.

The rifle now empty he turned to the remaining three troopers guarding the hostages. 'Surrender bat' the one in the middle shouted, 'we have your precious scouts, try anything funny and they're dead, you get me' the trooper warned. batman could not see if he meant it behind the troopers uniform, but he knew he would have to be cautious.  
'Put the guns down and leave, and you will be spared' Batman sternly promised. the troopers laughed at this, clearly thinking the bat to be naive.  
'us put the guns down, do you have any idea what you just did. You just brutalised and killed may of our friends and fellow soldiers. You think we will just leave now you slaughtered us like the costumed devil you are...your an idiot if you think so' the angrily insulted. His fellow troopers seemed all but ready to shoot. Even with his armour he would probably not survive the volley of bullets.  
'You think your saints, that taking you out in unjustified' batman scolded, 'you think after all the people you killed in cold blood, the people you enslaved, the planet you helped destroy. You have a right to say I'm the Devil?' he angrily questioned.  
'We merely take out those who deserve to die, who don't follow Superman's vision. They are a threat to humanity's future. e are the cure' the trooper replied.  
Batman snarled at this. 'Monsters your all monsters, you justify killing innocents by saying it's Superman's vision. he is a tyrant, ans oppressor...a KILLER. By following you have doomed humanity not saved it, what happens when all the people you kill are all gone?. What happens when the forces of Apokolips want you?' he questioned them knowing full well any answer they gave would be more indoctrinated bullshit.

The troopers seemed conflicted. But the one in the middle was having none of it. He grabbed a hostage and pointed a pistol at his head. You think you are so righteous dont you, but you not your a cold, killer saying your a hero. Your a demon, a devil a costumed freak. We are humanity's future anyone who does not join us has chosen their fate...just lie you. You think you can turn us against Superman? Your wrong' the trooper frustratingly barked back.

'Your all an army of cultists and cowards. perhaps some of you bevel in this 'vision', but most of you joined out of fear, not respect. You feared oyu death so you kill innocents to save your wretched hide. Perhaps if humanity worked together Superman would have been destroyed years ago. But now you stand here, cowards and genocidal monsters. You think you are human after what you have done?...YOU'RE WRONG!' Batman scorned them.  
The trooper had had enough you think I wont kill this man...I will, I will kill him' he proclaimed.

'I believe you...' Batman calmly said.

* * *

Michael burst in the room with a rifle, he fired at the trooper on the left, then the right, however he had emptied the mag by doing this. The surprised trooper turned around using the hostage as a shield and shot him twice with the pistol. Batman immediately took advantage of the distraction. He charged at the trooper, grabbing the man in a headlock and wrestling for his gun. Seeing Michael hurt on the floor, he went into a rage and with full force snapped the stormtrooper's neck.  
The trooper dropped to the floor dead. Batman took in fast breaths, trying to tell himself the mission was over. He checked the rest of the troopers and then untied the rest of the scouts. He went over to Michael to assess the damage, it wasn't an instant kill. If they could get him back to the base quickly enough he could receive medical attention there. he picked up the man over his shoulders, carrying him.

The other scout were relieved to have been saved. 'Thank you Batman sir, we thought we were goners' one said. batman nodded and started to leave the room. 'Man that was incredible, how the hell did he do that?' one asked his fellows. They had no response, the mystery of the Batman would probably never be answered Batman readied his grapple, still holding the injured scout he fired at the roof, once sure he had a stable surface. He used it to lower himself and Michael safely, and quickly to the ground. The rest of the scouts used he stairs, much to their frustration. The Batman way down seemed much cooler.

Once at the bottom Batman made his way to the horse, once he made sure the rest of the scouts would know which way he was going he continued. He made it to the cave, with the horse still there. Batman placed the scout on the horse, and tied him their to make sure he wouldn't fall off. He stroked the horse, 'good boy' he said showing some affection.  
'Batman...' he heard a voice say. He turned to Michael who was still awake, 'Bruce...did i do good?' he asked weakly. batman couldn't help but let out a small smile. 'Yes son, you did good...now rest easy' he told him. The scouts entered the cave and batman went to meet them.

'Batman sir it's an honour to meet you sir' one said. Batman shook his hand, ad let them know what was happening. 'Right one of you is going to ride the horse, back to the prison. Michael needs medical attention, and we can't all go with the horse' he revealed.  
'Sir I can ride, well i can get him home anyway' one said.  
'Good, then you ride him out of here, I will accompany the rest of you back the long way. Their might be more stormtroopers...or worse' he stated.  
'yes sir'.

With that, the rider took Michael back to the base and Batman escorted the three remaining scouts back to the prison. He had completed his mission. He had protected the prison from discovery and had struck a small blow to the regime. They had a treacherous road ahead of them, but ultimately they were one step closer to the end of Superman's reign. The Bruce Wayne would never be the same man that he was before Superman's introduction to the world. But he would still carry out the same mission he failed all those long years ago. he would have a legacy at last.

This was the only thing he could do...that mattered.

 **End of chapter 2.**

* * *

 **Hello everyone, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to explore more of Batman's psyche and is relationship with allies and enemies. I wanted him to still have this legendary status, similar to back in his old days. Where no one knows how he does what he does, or his personality etc. I also tried to emulate what batman was like in the movie in regards to action. The brutality, the little morality, the coldness. I wanted people to know...this is what batman would become had Superman not 'saved him' from himself. I had planned to have a small scene with Superman in, but ill save it till the next chapter as i need to make sure I've grasped all of the Darkseid stuff too. As Superman had clearly allied with him.**

 **So can't really say what will happen next chapter, other than we see Superman's point of view. Get some insight into the regime perhaps...and probably something to do with Parademons. Cos why not?  
Don't forget your welcome to say what you would like to see in the story...you know, action scenes, Apokolops stuff, where batman will strike against Superman's regime etc.**

 **Till next time...I'll see you when we join Superman in the sun.**  
 **Okay maybe...that'll take a bit long but still...shut up okay!**


End file.
